


Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down….

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO老冰棍的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down….

Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down….

 

雨一直下，一点一滴打湿了Steve的夹克，雨水顺着他的头发滴落，但他一点都不介意。这并非暴风雨，和风细雨温柔地滋润着脚下的土地，远处的国旗在细雨中无声飘动着。Steve的目的地就在十几步之外、在那一排又一排无尽的白色墓碑之间，有他要访问的一座。

自七十年的沉睡中醒来后，Steve被告知当年与他并肩作战的咆哮突击队成员都被安葬在阿灵顿公墓，就某种意义上来说这是他们所能得到的最好的结果。Steve从未有时间来拜访他们，直到今日。他的回忆还如此鲜活，无法将眼前一座又一座雪白的墓碑与七十年前那一张又一张生动的笑脸联系起来。他走过所有人的墓碑，回忆着他们并肩作战的岁月，在最后一座前停了下来。

只有这一座的时间停留在了1944年。

Steve的手指滑过墓碑上刻着的名字：Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes，1917-1944。

这墓碑和其他墓碑一样，是简明的白色，在雨水中安静地耸立着。Steve用手指感受着冰冷的墓石，其他的咆哮突击队成员都安稳地睡在这里，Steve知道只有这一座不过是座空墓，里面埋葬的是Barnes中士的靴子和一套制服。他深深地吸了一口气，这里闻起来像是青草、雨水和死亡。那并不是Steve记忆中Bucky的味道，Bucky闻起来是甜而温暖的，总让Steve想起他们童年时相拥而眠的那些美好回忆，那时战火尚未肆虐，他们的肩膀上不曾背负家国重担，他所记得就是Bucky又大又圆的蓝色眼睛还有他总是护着自己的小小的背影。Steve让自己的回忆伸展，在这一刻，在Bucky墓碑前他仿佛回到了过去。他回忆着Bucky的气息，七十年过去了，一切依旧如此鲜明：有时候Bucky闻起来像是子弹、火药和鲜血，有时候像是汗水和啤酒，有时候……那些甜蜜的时候，他闻起来就像是肉桂粉、须后水还有些别的能让Steve失去自控的味道。

Steve至今记得他第一次标记Bucky的事——他从未想到自己能够做到那一点，他一直是那么孱弱、是整个街区的笑柄。从他的性征开始显现时，其他的Alpha们就会嘲笑个不停、用他那几乎让人无法分辨的信息素取乐，他们总是热衷于折磨Steve，笑他是唯一一个需要躲在Omega背后的Alpha。Steve甚至从未幻想过他能够——Bucky值得最好的，在Steve心里他是那么强大美丽，他可以得到他想要的任何一个人，但他选择了Steve。

他们刚和一伙喝醉了的Alpha打了一架（基本上Bucky负责揍人、Steve负责挨揍），正伤痕累累地靠在小公寓的腐旧地板上。Bucky的嘴角流着血，但却仍执意先处理Steve肋下的淤青：“要是肋骨裂了就麻烦了，那群混蛋。”他恨恨地咒骂，而Steve忍着痛、盯着Bucky脸上的伤口：“你不该总是保护我，你不需要那么做。”

“是啊，但我想那么做，你能怎么办，告我吗？”Bucky对他翻白眼，“别给我那套说辞，Rogers，我不管你的老二能不能成结——你是我的好朋友，你比那些恶霸强太多，所以别理会他们的胡说八道。”他说，动作粗鲁地擦掉自己嘴角的血、却在处理Steve的伤口时无比地轻柔：“Steve，我是说真的，别把那些混蛋的话放在心上。”

Steve露出了一个苦涩的笑：“所以你是折服在我的人格魅力之下了，是吧Buck？”

Bucky给了他一拳，一点没放水：“就只是闭嘴吧。”他说，然后他们两个相对大笑了起来。

然后就在那个瞬间，有什么发生了变化，Bucky闻起来不再像是汗水和鲜血，他闻起来又甜又火热，那让Steve浑身躁动不已，他身上那软弱的Alpha本能蠢蠢欲动、想要压制住Bucky，狠狠地咬下去、标记并占有他。

但他甚至没办法控制Bucky。

“Steve……？”Bucky的声音变得很轻柔，他的声音一向是低沉温和的，在Beta女孩子们面前尤其彬彬有礼，只有在Steve面前他才会偶尔放任自己说些不那么有教养的言辞。现在他的声音听起来有点沙哑，包含了困惑和窘迫：“该死的……”他低低地咒骂道：“我忘记了……”

Steve叹了口气，知道Bucky在撒谎。他们都不再是懵懂的青少年了，Bucky可不会随便忘记服用抑制剂然后在满是躁动的Alpha的街区闲逛：“Buck，我做不了这个，我们谈过了。”

“你把我刚才说的都丢到哪儿去了？Steve？”Bucky抓住了Steve的肩膀不让他后退：“我不管你那小脑袋瓜里在想什么，我就在这儿，你想要我，你得自己来争取。”他解开了衬衫的纽扣，露出了脖子和肩膀、让他的气味更加肆无忌惮地挥发出来，搅得Steve焦躁不安、手足无措。他抬头对上Bucky的脸，Bucky的脸颊是圆润的，带着健康的红晕，嘴角因为刚才那场暴乱裂开，蓝色的眼睛里映着Steve自己瘦小干枯的倒影。他深深地吸了一口气、放任自己肆无忌惮地感受着Bucky所散发出来的甜美的味道，那是一个成熟的Omega的味道。他闻起来那么美好、尚未被标记，这一带没有哪个Alpha强壮到能够打倒Bucky，可他却在这里、在Steve面前卸下了全部的防卫。Steve伸出了手，指尖按上了Bucky裸露出来的皮肤，轻柔地抚摸着那里。敏感的腺体在肌肤接触时释放出了更多信息素，那让Steve头晕眼花、几乎要哮喘发作了。他不自觉地贴上去、嘴唇印在Bucky火烫的皮肤上，放纵自己闻那美妙的味道。

“这就对了……”Bucky咕哝了一句，把Steve紧搂在怀里仿佛他才是那个柔弱的Omega：“Steve，我们慢慢来，如果你觉得不对劲就停下，好吗？”

他不想冒险引得Steve哮喘发作，或者来场心脏病什么的。他轻柔地亲吻着Steve的耳朵、手指梳理他的金发，试图让Steve在本能和理智间取得一个平衡，好让他们能顺利完成联结。Steve迷醉地咬着Bucky的脖子，没有用力，只是用牙齿轻轻碰触柔软的皮肤、模拟着他将要做的事情，他在Bucky的气息下完全沉迷了，只能不停地大口呼吸以获取更多。他那瘦小的身体被完全包裹在Bucky的怀里，两人如此贴合，心跳相融，火烫的躯体磨蹭着彼此的，仿佛这一刻这世界上只剩下他们两个人，其他一切都不复存在一般。

然后Steve咬了下去，牙齿刺穿皮肤、让自己的信息素与Bucky的完全融合、让他染上了自己的味道。他们并没有继续下去，光是标记就让Steve喘息不已、几乎晕厥，当他在Bucky身上注入自己的微弱的、不明显的信息素之后，Steve浑身发软，依靠着Bucky强有力的身体，憎恨自己的脆弱的同时，却又感受到了来自Bucky的那种浓烈的情感。Alpha和Omega之间那种微妙的共鸣已经开始发生作用，Bucky闻起来有些不同，依旧美妙，但他闻起来像是Steve的，这让Steve觉得安心。他还是让Bucky搂着自己，反复舔吻Bucky脖子上自己留下来的咬痕，试图重新掌握呼吸的节奏。

“你看，没那么坏，对吧？”Bucky打破了沉默，轻轻拍着Steve的背好让他能够更顺畅地呼吸：“下次我们会做完这个的，对吧？”他充满希望地说，双眼闪闪发亮，散发着由衷的满足和喜悦。他那满是钟爱的、柔和的表情让Steve心里最后一丝自卑和疑虑淡去，他撑起身体，在Bucky怀抱中肯定地点头：“是的，没错，Buck，我们会做完这个。”

不过那承诺并没得到兑现，三天后Bucky就收到了调令、远赴战场，直到Steve抗令从九头蛇的基地里把他救回来后，他们才有机会完成了Alpha和Omega之间真正的结合。

回忆让Steve微笑，他记得自己成为一个真正的Alpha后拥抱Bucky的感觉，一切都变得不一样了，他那强壮的Omega似乎变得小而轻，Steve可以轻易将他整个包裹在怀里；他能更明确地感知到Bucky的味道，而在他真正地标记了Bucky后，他们之间的联结也变得前所未有的牢固，仿佛两人真正融为一体。

直到Bucky在Steve眼前掉下那辆呼啸的列车、坠入深谷。

过去七十年，在Steve沉睡的时候，Bucky的身份从MIA改为KIA，最终在这荣誉与死亡之地立起了衣冠冢。

雨水在Steve脸上滚落，滴在Bucky墓前的青草地上。绿色的生命在这里延续，Bucky的生命却在这里终止。Steve附身轻轻亲吻了墓碑上Bucky的名字，死亡无法中断他们的联结，Steve心里有一部分将永远随着Bucky长眠在此。他不知道自己何时会再来这里探望，但在这里的短暂瞬间，即使只有Bucky的名字与他相伴，也让Steve内心觉得安宁。这片安静的墓园与他的心境如此贴合，外界是一个他无法融入的地方——他尝试过，并且做得不坏，但内心深处Steve明白一切都不一样了，他感觉到隔阂，感觉到孤独，他甚至不确定这是因为他失去了自己的伴侣，还是因为七十年的光阴，又或者两者皆有。布鲁克林的街区与七十年前相比发生了翻天覆地的变化，他找不到和Bucky并肩走过的街道，在息壤的现代人中回味着往事、讲着没人能听得懂的过时笑话，那让他更加怀念Bucky，如果Bucky依旧活着，如果Steve将他平安地从那趟火车上带回来，一切将会多么不同。他们会相互携手走完一生，最终在这里并肩沉睡、和其他战友一起，像一对结合的Alpha与Omega那样，从生到死、永不分开。

雨依旧在下，Steve慢慢离开了墓园，并未回头看。他觉得自己今天足够情绪化了，可能又得打裂几个沙袋才能完全消化掉这些。他仿佛又回到了1944年那辆载着纳粹终极武器的飞机上，他让飞机坠入海底、用自杀式的方法终结了一切，那时他心里想着Bucky，想着他们终于可以再次相聚，却没料到血清给他开了一个横跨七十年的大玩笑。

Steve走了很远，有一队士兵在为一架棺木举行葬礼，周围有很多人围观。Steve出于尊敬而停下了脚步，站立在角落里看着那场仪式。牺牲的似乎是个地位不低的士兵，Steve在观礼席上看到了一位中将。所有人都严肃地望着棺木，突然之间Steve注意到了那位中将的胸前出现了一个红色的光点。

超级士兵的敏锐反应立刻让他意识到了危机，那是激光瞄准镜投射下的光点，这位陆军中将马上要在一场荣誉的葬礼上被射杀。Steve开始全速奔跑、打乱了礼仪兵们的阵型、将那位中将扑倒在地。那个瞬间，一颗子弹贴着他的肩膀射进了中将身后的大树并炸裂开。观礼的人群显然受到了惊吓，大喊着四处散开，礼仪兵们放下棺木、警惕地扫视四周。Steve站起来，来不及向被扑倒的中将解释，而是循着子弹来源的方向跑去。那是来自军用M4卡宾枪的子弹、加载了消音器，对于受过军事训练的狙击手来说是最好不过的暗杀武器。Steve跳过人群、跃上子弹来源的高地，那里没有任何痕迹留下，狙击手早已逃离，雨水洗刷了一切痕迹，只留下一丝隐隐约约的气息。

那味道让Steve心脏疼痛、几乎无法呼吸。

那是本该长眠在雪山间的Bucky的味道。

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Steve无法集中精力，他面前堆着各种来自官方或者非官方的档案资料，里面长篇大论讲述他自己的战绩与失踪记录，但关于Sgt. Barnes的则少之又少。一份来自神盾局的记录显示1944年Bucky在最后一次任务中坠崖，半个月后107兵团组织了一次搜救，但当时由于天气原因，搜救工作进展得并不顺利，他们一无所获。鉴于一个士兵和一场战争孰轻孰重再明显不过，搜救至此停止，到1948年，Bucky的档案变成了“KIA”，1950年他们在阿灵顿为Bucky树立了一座墓碑。1994年107兵团解散、重新编制，关于Barnes中士的一切就此烟消云散，留给Steve的是几页薄薄的纸和一丝虚无缥缈的气味。

他蒙住了脸，揉着发酸的眼睛，一遍又一遍地梳理着回忆。在墓园的一切发生得太快了，但Steve知道自己不会记错那个味道，Bucky闻起来像是他们未结合之前，像是青草、雨水、回忆、肉桂粉和布鲁克林。那味道如此淡、若非他们早就结合过、若非Steve拥有超人的感知，他甚至根本不会注意到Bucky的味道。知道自己唯一的挚友、伴侣可能还活在这个世界上，这个念头吞噬着Steve的心脏，让他坐立不安、无法集中精神。他放下那堆故纸，绝望地站起来踱到小公寓的窗边，看着脚下息壤的街道。

Bucky可能还活着、熬过了那可怕的坠落、在人群当中好好地活着，呼吸着，等着Steve去找到他。

桌面上的手机不合时宜地响起来，Steve看了一下画面上显示的紧急度，匆匆整理了一下桌面就出了门。Natasha已经在楼下等他了，当Steve系安全带的时候她已经踩下了油门：“Cap，你看起来有心事。”

“那么明显，哈？”Steve苦涩地笑了笑。Natasha利落地打着方向盘：“你知道我是靠这个为生的。”

Steve不确定自己该对她说任何与Bucky相关的事情，她是个不错的同事，偶尔会让Steve想到当年并肩作战的咆哮突击队成员（不过Natasha大概更狠辣），但他们并没什么过深的私交，而Steve不打算和任何人共享与Bucky相关的回忆：“个人琐事。”他敷衍地说，Natasha压根不买账：“你毫无说谎技巧。”但她并未就这个话题继续下去，Steve则松了口气。

当他们走进Fury的办公室，后者看上去很生气——不过他经常看上去一副气急败坏的样子，所以Steve已经习惯了。他和Natasha对视一眼，等着Fury先开口。

“你说你在葬礼上遇到了一个杀手，Cap，”Fury盯着Steve：“想要暗杀陆军中将Campell。”

“那个狙击手逃走了。”Steve谨慎地回答，Fury哼了一声，摔了一叠照片出来：“这事儿比你想象的复杂，Cap，现在这正式是我们的活了。”

Steve扫了一眼那些照片，就在三天前被他救下的中将Campell已经变成了一具尸体，从照片来看杀掉他的是5.56毫米口径的子弹，精准地命中了颈部与大脑相连之处，一枪致命，干净、利落，完全是狙击手的风格。

天啊，Steve在心里想，这像极了Bucky的手法。

“现场勘探报告指出，Campell中将被人在两公里外的距离狙击，”Fury盯着Steve的眼睛仿佛已经看穿了真相似的：“我不得不说，这世界上能做到这个的人并不多，所有军方的狙击手都有不在场证明。”

Steve默不作声地盯着那些现场照片，最终对上了Fury的视线：“你想要我们找出这个狙击手？”

“我是个间谍，不是侦探。”Natasha靠着桌子，视线在Steve和Fury之间转来转去：“这看起来更像FBI的工作。”

“不再是了，”Fury哼了一声，“三周内国防部三位高管连续被暗杀，FBI、CIA毫无作为，我说了，这现在是我们的工作。”他甩出了另外一张照片：“根据分析，这可能是这个杀手的下一个目标。”

Steve并不认识照片中的老人，但他想那大约是又一位权力中心的人物。要抓到一个幽灵一样的狙击手无疑大海捞针，如果这个狙击手是Bucky……他不敢想下去，七十年前Bucky已经是个非常出色的狙击手了，他不知道这些年Bucky经历了什么，他甚至不能确定那是否真的是Bucky，但一线希望总好过绝望、好过那些文件里，盖在Bucky名字上的死亡印章。

“我们会抓到他，然后找出幕后的指使者。”Steve盯着照片里的目标对象：“无论这个幽灵杀手为谁效力。”

 

上将Turner今年八十八岁，显然非常享受自己的退休生涯。他坐在高尔夫球车里，身边是大名鼎鼎的美国队长，一边喝着威士忌，一边和Steve聊着二战往事——他们也算是同时代的人了，只不过Steve依旧年轻，而Turner，Steve这次的保护对象，已经是个垂垂老矣、随时等待死亡召唤的人了。

“我得老实说，上尉，”Turner盯着私人度假村里绿油油的草地：“我真不知道他们想从我这儿得到什么，我不过是个退休的老兵，不会再有什么建树了。”

“显然你身处危险之中，”Steve回答：“我奉命保护你，这事儿就这么简单。”

“谁会怀疑美国队长的实力？”Turner已经变得昏黄的眼珠里闪烁着一点光彩：“你知道，上尉，你失踪的时候我刚参军，那时候人家叫我一等兵Turner，你不知道你的失踪对我们这些差不多是崇拜着你长大的人来说意味着什么。”

“我的荣幸，长官。”Steve并没十分用心回应Turner，狙击手随时会出现，他正调度自己的感官、尽可能地排除四周潜在的危险。尽管这是Turner的私人庄园，但那个狙击手显然神通广大（如果他真的是Bucky，Steve一点都不会怀疑他的实力）。

Turner干笑了一声，显然往事让他有些恍惚。他放下酒杯，摇摇晃晃地走下高尔夫球车，就一个八十八岁的老人来说他的身体状况还不算太坏。就在他整理自己的高尔夫球棒时，Steve感受到了异常。

首先是空气中传来的微弱到几乎无法感知的信息素——这是狙击手的第一个失误，通常来说军队不会选择Alpha或者Omega作为狙击手，因为他们的信息素太过强烈、容易暴露。但Steve所感受到的信息素味道是经过精密的控制的，几乎能骗过任何一个Alpha，却瞒不过超级士兵的感知。他跳下了高尔夫球车、抽出脚下藏着的盾牌，第一时间跳到Turner面前护住了他的身体。子弹射中了Steve的盾牌，发出尖锐的啸声弹入了他们身后的泥土地里。

“呆在这儿别动！长官！”Steve说，其他神盾局的便衣们已经离开隐蔽地点、将Turner团团保护了起来。Steve则纵身跑向了那信息素的来源，他不会再认错一次，那是Bucky的味道，而Steve知道自己不能再次错过这个。

必须由他来抓住Bucky，只有这样他才能确保Bucky的安全。

他全速奔跑、跳过Turner的私人围墙，闯进了隔壁的另一片私人丛林。从空气中的气息来看Bucky也在移动，并且速度非常快。Steve拼命拉近他们之间的距离，然后他就看到了Bucky的身影——若不是信息素的味道，Steve甚至不能确定那是不是Bucky，那个影子像幽灵一样模糊，在树丛间灵动地奔跑着，像头逃避猎人的豹子一样。Steve知道自己得做点什么，他不能让Bucky的影子在自己面前消失，即使他是个幽灵，Steve也必须抓到他。他丢出了盾牌，希望能够阻挡Bucky前进的脚步。狙击手听到了身后的风声，猛然停下脚步、伸出左手抓住了飞来的盾牌，Steve听到了金属摩擦的刺耳声音，狙击手的身体甚至没动一下、完全承受住了Steve投掷的力道。这么一拖延，他们之间的距离已经靠得非常近了，Steve看清了狙击手的脸，对方带着面罩，但那双灰蓝色的眼睛是属于Bucky的，当年正是那双又圆又大的眼睛给Bucky赢来了这个昵称。此刻，那双眼睛的主人盯着Steve，目光里没有一点情感流露，简直象台机械。

“Bucky……？”Steve在距离Bucky几步远的地方停下来，狙击手仍冷冰冰地看着他：“谁他妈是Bucky？”他用Bucky那低沉的声音说，丢出了Steve的盾牌。Steve侧身闪过了盾牌、向Bucky扑了过去。Bucky扔掉了手上的来福枪，他们距离太近，枪支起不到什么作用。在Steve的手抓住他之前，Bucky的手上已经多了一把格斗刀，精准地刺向了Steve的颈动脉。

Steve避开了那致命的一刺，他打量了一下Bucky的装备，Bucky穿着黑色的潜行装，几乎周身都是武器。有人将他的Omega变成了一个冷酷的暗杀者，这个认知让Steve内在的Alpha愤怒了起来，他得尽快制服Bucky、在其他特工赶来之前，但从Bucky猛烈的攻击来看他一点也不想配合Steve的计划。Steve闪避着Bucky的刀锋，他不想用这一招，但他没时间拖延了，他让自己的信息素肆无忌惮地发挥出来，近身搏斗让他的气味非常浓烈，足以让任何一个Omega服从。那显然对Bucky发挥了作用——他们结合过，Bucky对他的味道理应更加敏感。Bucky的动作缓慢了下来，几乎无法集中、攻向Steve的动作完全没有任何准度。Steve在心里叹了口气，他从未试过用性向特征征服Bucky，他不喜欢那种做法，他尊重自己的挚友与伴侣，但这一刻他没有选择。

Bucky看起来很困惑，他踉跄着停下了攻击的动作、后退了几步，视图远离Steve、远离自己的本能。他内在有个声音在叫嚣着臣服、告诉他需要听从眼前这个Alpha的命令，但脑海里有个更加尖锐的声音告诉他要“不惜一切代价完成任务”。他的任务失败了，第二次，而这一次Bucky不知道自己是否仍有机会补救。这是他第二次见到这个金发的Alpha，对方无疑足够强大，但此刻他让Bucky觉得迷茫，他从未迷茫，他精准地完成每一道指令、从不失败，却连续在这个Alpha身上栽了跟头。Bucky一直后退、直到背靠上一棵粗大的橡树。

Steve试图靠近他，他知道自己的味道对Bucky发挥了作用，他只需要再靠近些、制服Bucky。Bucky咬了一下嘴唇，看上去痛苦又紧张，他无路可退，望着逐渐逼近的Steve，他抽出了大腿上绑着的军刺丢向了Steve。Steve闪开了那把锐利的武器、终于整个扑上去用自己的身体压制住了Bucky。时间不多了，他能听到身后逐渐靠近的脚步声，他在Bucky耳边轻轻说：“抱歉，Buck。”然后他扯开了Bucky的上衣领子、用力在他裸露出来的侧颈腺体处咬了下去。

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steve用Bucky的鞋带将他牢牢绑住、确保他不会再有能力反抗。整个过程Bucky都清醒着、怒视着Steve，试图战胜他体内的Omega本能——他几乎要成功了，在Steve把他拖来这间林间小屋的路上他咬破了嘴唇、把右脚踝那儿藏着的另外一把刀刺进了Steve的肩膀。显然Steve的意志比Bucky预料得还要强烈，他甚至没费心去把刀拔出来、只是干净利落地一拳打昏了Bucky，把他拖到了目的地。

这里是一个隐蔽所，但距离神盾局特工们不够远，他们很快就会找到这里的。Steve没有太多的时间，他把Bucky捆绑好，这才有时间拔出深深插在肌肉和骨骼间的战术刀。Bucky已经醒了，正愤怒地瞪着Steve，同时试图挣脱捆绑。Steve叹了口气，他得想办法把Bucky的伤害值降到最低，不然等到他弄明白到底发生了什么之前，Bucky说不定就会把他们两个都弄死。他解开了自己的纽扣、让腺体的气味最大限度地发散出来，那让Bucky老实了片刻。Steve就趁着这个机会卸掉了Bucky身上的武器——背上的蝎式冲锋枪，大腿上的两把M9，腰后的小型榴弹还有靴子里的匕首（Steve开始怀疑Bucky怎么能背着这么多武器依旧行动自如）。最终他把所有的武器都集中到角落里、确保他们远离Bucky的范围，然后他在Bucky面前坐了下来：“Bucky？”

狙击手看起来非常暴躁：“谁他妈是Bucky？”他又重复了一遍，显然对Steve把自己从上到下摸了个遍的行径非常不满。

Bucky看起来很困惑，他们不再处于自然环境之下，Steve的气味在狭小的空间里变得前所未有地浓烈，让Bucky躁动不安的是他发现自己开始识别这个味道了。他在满是灰尘的地板上无助地扭动身体想要撕裂捆绑，但Steve聪明地选择了他的鞋带，那玩意是某种特殊材质制成的，Bucky没办法集中精神弄断它。他咬住了自己的嘴唇，加深了本就在的伤口，血的味道让他觉得好过了些：“上次我见过你，你破坏了我的任务。”

Steve知道他们没时间絮叨过去，他甚至没时间弄明白Bucky身上发生了什么。神盾局在逼近，如果他们发现Bucky一定会逮捕他，而Steve很可能就再也见不到Bucky了。他尝试着伸出手去抚摸Bucky裸露出来的脖子，指尖轻轻碰触那个自己刚留下的牙印：“你看，我并不会伤害你。Bucky，你的名字叫James，大家都叫你Bucky，你喜欢那个名字。”

狙击手翻了个白眼，谁见鬼的会喜欢那个名字啊，他心里想，却不得不承认当Steve用这个名字称呼他时，确实含了某种熟悉感。他还是对Steve怒目而视：“闭嘴，”他说，“我不认识你。”

“你认识我，”Steve耐心地回答：“你从小就认识我，你知道我的味道，你……”他实在说不出“你被我标记过”这个事实，但他想Bucky应该能够从彼此的信息素中察觉出来。

Steve是正确的，他的信息素已经通过那个简单的标记渗透进了狙击手的系统。在Steve手指轻柔的触摸下，Bucky的身体软化了一些，他望着Steve的目光中仍然包含警惕和敌意，但他的气味闻起来却不再充满了紧张，而是逐渐变得柔和、温暖，就像是Steve记忆中的那样。他又靠近了一些，近乎贪婪地嗅着这个味道，他知道自己的信息素正在Bucky体内生效，而这能够引导Bucky与他重新熟悉起来。

“我们会弄明白发生了什么，我们会的。”Steve轻柔地承诺：“但现在你的处境很危险，我得带你走。”

Bucky看起来完全没有理解Steve的话，但他体内充盈的信息素在命令他服从本能、服从他的Alpha。Steve感受到了Bucky的变化，决定冒险解开捆绑。他才解开了绳带的第一个结，狙击手就跳起来用左手掐住了Steve的脖子——Steve意识到了那只手的异样，在他匆忙捆绑住Bucky的时候他就觉得Bucky左侧的身体异常的沉重，现在这只手卡住了他的呼吸通道，他终于有机会近距离观察：这是一条金属铸就的手臂，显然应用了某种非常强大的仿生技术。五指冰冷的手指紧紧钳住了Steve的喉咙并不断地收紧——如果他不是一个超级士兵的话，他的喉管可能早就被捏碎了。Steve用力掰着金属的手指，狙击手收紧手臂、将他们两个人之间的距离拉近：“别来惹我。”他说，看起来暴躁不安。

Steve没料到Bucky竟然这么快就能够抗拒自己的信息素，他挣扎着踢打对方的下腹、终于摆脱了喉咙的钳制。就在他喘息着、拼命调整严重缺氧的身体时Bucky已经利落地捡起了大部分的武器重新藏回身上。Steve知道对方还想要逃跑，他不能让Bucky再一次离开自己的视线，他扑上去、将Bucky压在地上，他不知道为什么Bucky竟然能够抗拒自己的标记。Bucky在拼命地反抗、而Steve就只是死死地压住他，用自己强有力的大腿控制住Bucky那条力大无穷的金属手臂，他将Bucky的衣领整个撕扯开，惊讶地发现自己刚才咬出来的牙印已经几乎完全愈合了。

Steve不知道Bucky身上究竟发生了什么，但显然对方的新陈代谢和愈合能力与他自己的几乎相匹敌。如果说是这种愈合能力让Bucky能够在短时间内摆脱他的标记的话，那就意味着也许Steve需要再一次彻底标记他，并且一再地重复下去。

平生第一次，Steve想要说些脏话来泄愤。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

外面下起了大雨，雨水洗刷了一切痕迹，这让搜寻变得更加困难，也为Steve争取了一点不多的时间。他又咬了Bucky一次，现在他的信息素正和Bucky的相融合、形成一个新的咬痕。Steve这次记住要记录时间，他需要知道Bucky的自我恢复能力。Bucky还是一脸愤怒地坐在角落喘着粗气，一只手不耐烦地揉搓着自己脖子上的咬痕（那是徒劳的，在他的身体自愈之前，这不过是加深他腺体的味道罢了），瞪着Steve，看起来随时想要爆起宰掉他。Steve则在思考着离开的路线：如果神盾局的普通特工找不到他们，他知道Natasha肯定会出马，她想要找到Steve简直不费吹灰之力。他们得趁着这场雨尽快行动，于是Steve把坐在角落里的Bucky拉起来：“我们得走了，Buck。”

狙击手拒绝回应这个名字，但他现在还没办法违抗Steve，他站起来盯着被Steve拆走的那些武器：“不能留下这个。”他用沙哑的声音说。

Steve想了想，把刀和枪支都还给了Bucky（当然拆走了所有的弹匣），然后推开门，拉着Bucky冲进了雨幕。他抓得很紧，好像很怕Bucky会再次消失、然后他就再也没机会找到Bucky了。让Steve欣慰的是尽管十分不情愿，但Bucky并没有视图挣脱他的手。他们在暴雨里飞速前进，Bucky看起来对这一带的地形也很熟悉，很快他们就离开了私人别墅区，前方出现了一条公路。Steve看了一眼Bucky依旧暴露在外的脖子，咬痕还没有完全消失，他对Bucky的影响还在。雨下得很大，让他们之间的费洛蒙感应没那么明显了，这对Steve很不利，他们得赶紧找个干净的地方，Steve得弄明白Bucky身上究竟发生了什么。他们沿着公路走了一段，幸运地发现了一辆卡车，看起来这辆车刚出了点小故障，车主已经离开了。Steve刚打开引擎盖，Bucky已经沉默地凑上来，看着Steve折腾了几分钟后，他拆开了电池的部分，手脚利落地将一些散乱的电线整理、重新连接，然后用一种轻蔑的神情瞪着Steve，比划了一下副驾。

他想要夺回主导权。

Steve想了想，决定还是不能太大意，他坚持自己开车，让Bucky坐在副驾上。狙击手看起来很生气，但还是乖乖地坐上了车。后座上有一条看起来还算干净的毛毯，Steve把那条毛毯抓过来丢到了Bucky身上：“擦一下，你都湿透了。”

他并没有使用完全命令的口吻，但Bucky还是听从了。他擦着自己半长的头发，看起来有些困惑，当Steve发动汽车时他手里拿着毛巾，出神地看着挡风玻璃。暴雨让视野变得模糊，Steve注意到了狙击手的恍惚状态：“Bucky？你还好吗？”

Bucky盯着暴雨，嘴唇蠕动，却没发出声音。眼前这一切忽然变得很熟悉，大雨，破烂的卡车，金色头发的大个子，他搜索着自己支离破碎的回忆，却无法将那熟悉的感觉和这一切联系在一起。有什么被切断、割离，似乎再也无法复原。Steve意识到了，他小心地在泥泞的道路中将车开到最快：“1944年秋天，纳粹德国，有一次我们执行完任务之后需要立刻撤退，后援还没到，我偷了一辆车，”他轻轻地说，“那天也下了很大的雨。”

Bucky没有回答，他慢慢抬起左手，用金属铸就的手指抓紧了自己湿漉漉的头发，似乎努力地想要回想起什么，但他的脑海里一片空白，唯一清晰的是一条命令：杀死目标。除此之外，一切就像窗外的雨幕，那些本该属于他的东西在翻腾呐喊，但他就是无法抓住他们。他的另一只手无意识地抚摸起了脖子上的咬痕，Alpha的气味在和他自愈的本能抗争，他知道很快他的身体就会将这Alpha的信息素代谢完毕，而到时候对方就会重复这毫无意义的标记。他沉默得像一尊雕像，Steve却陷入了自己的回忆：Bucky从不会这样沉默，1944年的那一天他盯着Steve偷车、开了无数个玩笑，他们一路打闹着直到与后援汇合。只要和Bucky在一起，哪怕是最艰难的战场也是乐园，他就像是Steve的支柱，在Steve需要的时候他总会在那里，他们之间的关系远超过寻常的Alpha与Omega之间单纯的引导和支配，他们属于彼此、互相牵引对方，直到Bucky离开了整整七十年。

现在坐在Steve身边的狙击手并不是Bucky，这再明显不过，他像个承袭了Bucky一切的幽灵，他有着Bucky的味道、Bucky的某些习惯、Bucky的眼睛，但他不再是那个爱说爱笑、热切地渴望着Steve的Bucky了。

他们在暴雨中开了三个小时，Bucky脖子上的标记再一次消失了。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Bucky并没有尝试逃走，他的标记已经消失了（这新陈代谢的速度让Steve吃惊，但回想起当年Bucky可能经历过的事情，也就无足为奇了），但他并没有像最开始那样试图逃走，他依旧坐在副驾上，左手搭在窗边，右手无意识地抚摸着大腿上的一把刀，他看起来心不在焉、似乎沉浸在自己的思绪里了。

Steve不想打扰他，他想要一直这样开下去、想要找到一个安静的地方，想要知道Bucky那张空白又迷茫的面孔后藏了些什么。油箱里的汽油不够了，又开了半个小时后汽车彻底抛锚，幸运的是他们已经远离了山林，路边就有汽车旅馆，足够他们休息一下、继续下一步的计划。

Steve率先跳下了车，不知道为什么他觉得Bucky不会再逃走了。Bucky确实没有逃跑，而是跟着Steve下了车。当Steve从口袋里翻找现金、想要给他们弄个房间时他就站在Steve身边，低着头，双手插在口袋里，看起来像只迷路的猎犬。柜台上那个瘦骨嶙峋的老头根本懒得应付他们、收下Steve的二十美金后，懒洋洋地甩出了一把钥匙。房间在旅馆尽头，背对公路，便于逃跑和隐蔽。当他们两个人先后走进房间后，是Bucky第一个打破了沉默：“你标记过我。”他说，语气里毫无怀疑。

Steve不知道如何回答，他看着Bucky湿漉漉的脸，想起了1944年那个战地夜晚。那时他刚把Bucky从九头蛇的基地救出来，Bucky在创后刺激的影响下毫无预兆地进入了发情期，那是他第一次正式地、毫无保留地标记Bucky。那个夜晚至今回想起来都会让Steve浑身燥热：“是的，”他轻声说，在靠门的床上坐下来：“是的，Bucky，那是七十年前了。”

“我想起你的味道了，”Bucky还站门边不动，双手撑在胸前，摆出一个防卫的姿势，他过长的头发不停地滴着水，马上就把地板弄得一塌糊涂：“我记得你的味道……”他又重复了一次，听起来迷茫又困惑。

Steve看着他灰蓝色的眼睛，伸出了一只手：“过来。”他轻声说，没有用任何命令的口吻，但Bucky却听从了。他走到Steve面前，站在Steve双腿之间，低头看着Steve的脸，目光专注，似乎要在这张脸上寻找什么一样。Steve脸上都是雨水和泥土，还有好几条Bucky自己弄出来的擦伤和淤痕。Bucky盯着他湛蓝的眼睛，在自己的头脑中努力地搜索着那些碎片：他记得这双眼睛，他应该记得的，他记得Steve的味道，在反复被他标记了两次后，即使Steve注入的信息素已经被身体的防卫本能所排除，但他还是记得这个味道。Steve闻起来很温暖，那是他不熟悉的感觉，可他熟悉什么呢？他的脑海里一片空白，所有的不过是一个又一个支离破碎的片段，他记得冰冷的仓库，记得那些穿着白色长褂在他身边走来走去的人，记得他这条机械的、非人类的手臂，记得如何开枪、如何杀人，可他不记得Steve。

Bucky伸出手抚摸着Steve脸颊右侧一条长长的血痕，那条伤痕在快速地自愈，他的手指用了一点力气，Steve连眉毛都没动一下，也没有试图闪躲。他好像忘记了Bucky是个狙击手、正被神盾局通缉，不久之前还试图杀死自己。Bucky用两只手捧住了Steve的脸颊，属于人类的那只手是温暖的、令人怀念的，另外一只则如同死亡一样冰冷。这姿势让Steve想起了1944年的那个夜晚，确切来说是第二天早晨，他们在帐篷里做了足足一个晚上，弄得到处都是他们交融的信息素的味道。他记得第二天早上Bucky几乎没办法下床，最终他还是爬起来、赤裸着身体跪在Steve大腿上，气得要命、威胁Steve要把他那根“过大的老二”锯下来。Steve记得当时自己紧搂着Bucky的身体（他闻起来完全属于Steve，再完美不过），笑着亲吻他满是吻痕和咬痕的胸口，老着脸皮说“你才舍不得”。回忆和现实在一刹那间错位，Steve伸出手搂住了眼前这个浑身湿透、散发着寒意的陌生人：“你还记得什么？”他轻轻问。

Bucky没躲开，他的手指轻轻地抚摸起了Steve的头发，完全是本能使然，现在他有一百种办法可以扭断Steve的脖子、逃离这让他困惑的场景，但他什么都没做，只是安静地任Steve搂着自己：“雪，”他说：“很多的雪。”

Steve发出了一声痛苦的哽咽，这一定是狙击手身为Bucky时所看到的最后一个场景：他从一辆飞速行驶的列车上坠落，他被独自一个留在了雪山之间，因为一场战争比一个士兵更重要，因为Steve没能抓住他。

一个没能保护住自己的Omega的Alpha。

那失落的七十年猛然撞向了Steve，他用足以在对方身体上留下淤青的力道紧紧地搂住Bucky，把脸埋进Bucky怀里、努力控制自己别哭出来。Bucky的身体是僵硬的，但他并没推开Steve，他不知道这个Alpha为何忽然如此痛苦，过了不知道多久，他用自己的右手笨拙地摩挲起了Steve的头发：“那没关系的……”他说：“我习惯冷了，雪没有关系。”

Steve哭了出来，窗外雨一直下。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steve不知道自己哭了多久，Bucky一直安静地站在他身边，抚摸着他的头发，任这Alpha的眼泪将自己弄得更加一塌糊涂。最终Steve放开了手，他抹了一把脸，有些窘迫，并没有抬头看Bucky的眼睛。这不是他第一次在Bucky面前失态，那时他们还是孩子、少年，早在三十年代布鲁克林的贫穷街头，Steve就懂得了眼泪并不能解决任何问题。他终于抬起头，Bucky还在低头看着他，脸上的表情依旧十分迷茫，但至少他看起来并不想要Steve的命了。

“你还会逃跑吗？”Steve问。

狙击手摇了摇头：“不是现在。”不知道为什么，他认定了这个Alpha需要自己，长久以来这是他第一次有了“被需要”的认知，而那让狙击手迫切想弄明白为什么。就像对标记的对抗一样，他的头脑也在快速地自我治愈，和这个Alpha相处的时间越长，他越觉得他们之间曾经十分熟悉，他几乎是本能地不想放开这种感觉。抱着Steve强壮的身体时，不知道为什么他的脑海里闪过了一些古怪的片段：一个瘦弱的小男孩，看起来能被风吹倒，穿着寒酸的衣服，有一头耀眼的金发，满脸伤痕、倔强地用手掌抹去嘴角的血：“我马上就要打赢了！”

“你以前没这么大。” Bucky突兀地说，Steve瞪大了眼睛盯着他：“你想起来了？”

有人敲响了房门，Bucky的手立刻扶上了大腿边的武器，Steve摆了摆手，轻手轻脚走到门边，透过缝隙向外张望。

Natasha站在外面，穿着一条破烂的牛仔裤，连帽风衣遮住了她的红头发，她正嚼着一块口香糖，表现得粗鲁无礼、看起来像一个离家出走的普通少女一样。Steve谨慎地将房门打开了一条缝，Natasha盯着他，吐出了一个大大的泡泡：“没人跟着我，Cap。”

Steve不确定自己是否能够信任她，他回头看了一眼Bucky，Bucky的手依旧放在武器上，整个人都已经进入了战斗状态。Steve打开了门，Natasha的视线扫过整个房间，最后停留在了Bucky身上：“Winter Solider……”她的声音变得很柔和，看起来完全没有敌意，但Bucky仍旧紧张地瞪着她，不肯放松一点戒备。

“Natasha，这真的不是一个好时机。”Steve回答，Natasha转头看着：“你说的没错，这也就是为什么我会出现在这里。”她从自己宽大的风衣里抽出了一份文档递给Steve：“这也许会对你有点帮助，但你也许不想看这些。”

直觉告诉Steve这东西与Bucky有关系，那是卷老旧的卷宗，封面写着俄文。Steve攥着它，不确定Natasha的动机：“你为什么要这么做？”

“你偷车的手段不怎么高明，”Natasha叹了口气：“神盾局的人会在二十分钟内到这里，如果你想要……保护他的话，你最好趁现在离开。”

“Natasha……”Steve不知道该说什么，Natasha只是耸了耸肩：“这不是为了你，这是为了他。”她转身去看着依旧紧绷的Bucky，与他擦身而过的瞬间，她在他耳边说了句什么。她说的是俄文，Steve并没有听懂，但Bucky露出了一个有些惊讶的表情。他们两个人看着女特工幽灵一般消失在房门外，最终Steve做出了决定：“你想要和我走吗？Bucky？”

Bucky的手指在刀柄上来回摩挲，过了好几秒钟，他点了点头。

“那我们走吧。”Steve松了一口气，他考虑过是否继续标记Bucky，但既然对方没有反抗的意图，他不想过于强迫Bucky的意志——在Steve的认知里，一个Alpha对一个Omega的标记理应建立在彼此情愿的基础上，如果Bucky并不像自己那样渴望，Steve永远不会迈过这条界线。他们从洗手间的窗子逃了出去，比起公路这次他们选择了穿越丛林。他们的速度都远快于常人，不到一小时他们已经拐上了另一条公路。显然在逃亡方面Bucky比Steve经验更加丰富得多，他在一个加油站停下来、翻进超市的仓库，偷了两身替换的衣服和一个背包，他们匆匆换掉行装、将过于显眼的战斗服藏进了背包，偷了一辆皮卡继续上路。Steve对此心怀愧疚，Bucky却显然毫不在乎。Natasha给的那份文档沉甸甸地别在Steve的外套下，他急于读取它，想要知道这许多年里Bucky身上发生了什么，以及Natasha为什么要叫他“Winter Solider”。Bucky坐在副驾上出神，风从没有关紧的窗边透进来，将他长长的头发吹得乱七八糟，他看起来根本不在乎，而是完全沉浸在自己的世界里。

Steve不知道该去哪里，他对此全无规划，他们也没有足够的补给。现在他能想到的就是找个安全些的地方，看完那份档案，好决定下一步应该做些什么。他们身后张着天罗地网，Steve不知道眼下的状态能持续多久。车开过一条壕沟，Steve没来得及减速，Bucky被颠得差点撞上天花板，Steve小声说了句“抱歉”，Bucky看起来并不介意，只是转头看着Steve的脸：“你以前也不太会开车。”

“没有机会练习。”Steve笑了，无论如何，Bucky看起来似乎不再认为自己是个完全的陌生人或是障碍物，他的记忆似乎在逐渐恢复，而那对Steve来说是件好事。

“你说你标记过我，”Bucky说，“但我不记得，”他看起来仿佛在说着与自己毫不相关的事情：“停车。”

Steve将车停在了路边，Bucky烦躁地比了个手势，示意他开进有屏蔽的树林里。Steve不知道Bucky打算做什么，但他自己也并没有一个周全的计划，因此他踩下油门、按照Bucky的指示开进了因为大雨而泥泞的林间小路。Steve摇下了窗，感知着空气里清新的味道，这附近似乎有流动水源，他顺着那味道开过去，最终在一处泉水边停了下来。Bucky打量着四周，用战士的本能检查着周围的环境，他似乎对这儿挺满意：“你得再标记我一次，”他突兀地说，几乎吓了Steve一跳，一面解开了衣领、让自己的腺体暴露出来：“我觉得如果你好好地做，说不定我能想起更多。”

Steve目瞪口呆，Bucky的气息立刻充满了车厢，混合着雨水、青草和湖泊的味道，汇聚成了一种让人无法拒绝的甜美诱惑：“你是说……？”他攥紧了手里的那份档案，掌心开始分泌汗水。

Bucky盯着Steve的眼睛，相当坚决地说：“我需要你标记我，Alpha，真正的标记，像你曾经做过的那样。”

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bucky一旦做出了决定，就会执行贯彻，这是Steve钟爱他的原因之一。眼前这个被Natasha称做“Winter Solider”的人显然具备同样的特质，他用那只金属的手臂相当果断地放平了座椅，另一只手撑住Steve的胸口不让他乱动，然后整个人跨过来，骑到了Steve胯下。他的领子敞开着，没有了具备防护作用的战斗服遮掩，属于Bucky那独特又美妙的信息素味道充满了狭小的空间，那让Steve无可抑制地兴奋，但他的头脑依旧冷静，他用两只手抓住了Bucky的肩膀，在对方弯下身体之前，他撩开了挡在Bucky脸前湿漉漉的长发：“Bucky，停下来。”

Bucky完全不想听话，他从来就不是一个会把Alpha的命令当回事的Omega，这会儿更将这一点完全发扬光大了。他抓住了Steve的右手，将那只大而结实的手放到自己脸边，嗅着Steve手腕腺体的味道，眼睛依旧笔直地盯着Steve的脸：“我记得你。”他轻声说：“你的味道。”

“那不意味着我们要做这个，”Steve耐心地说：“你现在的处境很危险，而且——”

Bucky咬住了Steve的手指——没有任何威胁，倒像在笨拙地调情似的——“你从前好像也这么啰嗦。”他说，轻轻地亲吻着Steve的手腕：“我想要这个，你闻不出来吗？”

他的体温在升高，信息素的味道在狭小的空间里猛然变得浓烈起来，Steve觉得自己仿佛被一辆列车迎面撞倒：他之前那几次毫无章法的初步标记显然扰乱了Bucky体内的周期，被标记过的Omega对自己的Alpha向来是很敏感的，即使Bucky的身体成功地排除掉了他的标记，但显然在这个过程中，他的发情热潮已被触发，正式地进入发情期了。

最糟糕的时间。

Steve想要控制自己，但他们被困在路边的一辆皮卡内，他超乎常人的感知器官正贪婪地汲取着Bucky的味道——阔别七十年的味道——他不知道自己能够控制多久。

Bucky还坐在他身上，他的嘴唇含着Steve的手指，金属的手臂依旧钳制着Steve，那双空洞的眼睛在Steve脸上来回扫视，最终他放松了对Steve的控制，抬手用一种干脆利落的姿态脱掉了自己的上衣。现在他半身赤裸地骑在Steve身上了，他的身体比Steve记忆中的要强壮了一些，身上没有什么伤疤（考虑到他的自愈能力，Steve并不惊讶），但他左臂血肉与金属连接的敌方仍旧有些痕迹，看起来年代久远却依旧触目惊心。Steve的手指无意识地抚摸上了连接处粗糙的皮肤：“疼吗……？”他轻柔地问，Bucky摇了摇头：“我不记得了。”他无所谓地回答，这让Steve的心脏刺痛不已。他想象着Bucky独自一个被留在山谷里，在死亡线上苦苦挣扎，他想像着那种绝望：在他需要Bucky的时候，Bucky总在他身边，但那一次他却让Bucky失望了。他握住了Bucky的双手，将他拉低、让他靠进自己怀里，抚摸着Bucky光滑的皮肤，这甚至无关情欲，他只是需要拥抱住Bucky、让他认识到发生在他身上的一切并非无足轻重：“我很抱歉，”他在Bucky耳边轻声说，声音哽咽：“我应该找到你的……”

“你现在找到我了。”Bucky回答，声音依旧平淡无波，但他强壮、火热的身体紧紧靠着Steve的，表现得异常安分顺从，他不再紧绷地拒绝Steve，他靠着身下Alpha结实的身体，汲取着他的气味，近乎本能地吸收Steve给与的一切，不知道为什么他觉得越靠近Steve他头脑中那些破碎的片段就会变得越加完整。

Steve的手指插进他仍然湿润的头发，调整角度好让他们能够亲吻。Bucky的嘴唇依旧很柔软，尝起来和过去并没有什么不同。Steve想念这个太久了，他想起了那座空空如也的墓碑，他想起了亲眼看到Bucky从列车上坠落的那个瞬间，他想起了他们在布鲁克林街头的那些日子，当Bucky湿热的舌头探入他口腔时，所有的一切都消失了，剩下的只有这具依旧鲜活的肉体和他散发出的挑动Steve情欲的气息。Bucky吻得急切、毫无章法，他在Steve唇齿间喘息，下身出于本能地磨蹭着Steve。这让Steve觉得熟悉又陌生：Bucky总是那么擅长这个，他知道如何引导Steve，即时在Steve还是个软弱无力的Alpha的时候他就知道如何让他们两个满足。眼前的Bucky像张空白的纸，他对Steve的索取无关爱或回忆，完全是纯然的本能，那让Steve心里又酸又苦。有那么几秒钟他分心想起了Natasha给他的档案，但Bucky的双手颤抖着解开了自己的牛仔裤并将它扯下，他双腿间不停分泌的液体打湿的Steve的裤子，发情初期的气味变得更加浓烈。Steve的Alpha本能似乎终于被唤醒了，他抓住了Bucky的腰，在那柔韧的皮肤上留下了清晰的手印，他轻轻咬着Bucky的嘴唇，然后探头亲吻他侧颈的腺体、深深地呼吸着夹带雨水气息的Bucky的味道。

“我们没有太多时间。”他在Bucky耳边充满歉意地说，然后突兀地将两根手指探进了对方湿润的身体。

 

Steve永远也不会忘记他和Bucky之间第一次也是唯一一次的真正结合。

那时的Bucky情热如火，会在Steve身上扭动不已、在他耳边急切地呢喃着一些平日绝不会出口的情话，Steve爱那每一分每一秒，他不记得自己多少次回味那个夜晚，他以为自己会就此孤独终老，因为永远不会有人能够取代Bucky。

但他找到Bucky了。

Bucky安静地靠着Steve，强有力的双手搭在Steve的肩膀上，当Steve的手指在他体内移动时，他只是咬着嘴唇，盯着Steve的眼睛，仿佛这只不过是个任务。他像架高精密的仪器，在Steve的手指下做出一些微妙的反应。他的身体就像Steve回忆中那样火热。借助Omega的润滑体液，Steve的手指毫无障碍地在Bucky体内进出，就好像切割加热过的奶油一样容易。他又加了第三根手指，Bucky看起来并没有任何不舒服的感觉，依旧安静地靠着Steve，嘴唇微微张开，发出无声的喘息。

“到这儿来……”Steve用另一只手温柔地抚摸着Bucky的脸。Bucky看起来很困惑，那让Steve心里胀痛不已，一定很多年没有人如此对待Bucky、满含尊重及爱意了。Steve的手指卷着Bucky的头发，将他拉低、再次亲吻了他。

这一切有些过于彬彬有礼、几乎与标记毫不相关了。但Steve知道这确实并非为了标记，或者证明什么。Bucky有所需求，仅此而已。七十年前的Bucky爱说爱笑，即使在床上他也不会保持安静，他用言语、用肢体挑逗Steve，眼前的狙击手沉默得像一尊雕像。唯一显示出的发情迹象就是他滚烫的皮肤、涨红的脸和不断分泌液体的下身。有那么一刹那Steve觉得自己好像在和陌生人做爱，他的手指深埋在Bucky体内，四根手指毫无阻碍地进出他，但狙击手拒绝发出任何声音，手指紧扣进Steve肩膀结实的肌肉，嘴唇上满是牙印。

Steve希望他们并不是在这样一辆狭小的卡车内。他抽出了手指，将湿漉漉的液体抹在Bucky赤裸的屁股上，又轻轻地拍了拍。Bucky没反抗，他们换了位置，现在是Steve在上面了。他脱掉了自己的衣服，把牛仔裤扯下去，他知道Bucky准备好了，他的手抚摸着Bucky的大腿、将他们打开，这一切和过去如此不同，Bucky一直没有发出声音，只是安静地注视着Steve，仿佛眼前的Alpha不过是个毫不相关的人。Steve的手指依旧温和地抚摸着Bucky的脸，他想要说些什么，但Bucky那双灰蓝色的眼睛里始终一片空白，他的身体会在Steve的碰触下发出本能的反应，但他的情感并未与Steve联结。

这大概是一个Alpha与一个Omega之间可能发生的最冰冷的结合。

“Bucky……Bucky……Bucky……”Steve的额头与Bucky的贴在一起，在他唇边仿佛乞求一般低喃着他的名字，他觉得自己做不到这个。但Bucky显然有别的主意：他把双腿张得更开、箍住了Steve的下半身，属于人类的手握住了Steve半勃起的阴茎引导向自己：“做下去，”他第一次开口，声音沙哑、有一点像过去那个渴求着Steve的Bucky：“来吧，士兵。”他说。

Steve把脸埋进Bucky颈部赤裸的皮肤间，贪婪地汲取着腺体源源不断地散发出来的甜美味道。他是如此想念这个，但这一切却完全不是他想要的场景。本能驱使Steve咬了下去，牙齿刺穿敏感的皮肤、信息素彼此交合，他紧紧地咬住Bucky的脖子，想着这一次的标记又会在什么时候消失不见。

Bucky发出了一声难耐的呻吟，金属的手指深陷进Steve的头发，将他更紧地按向了自己。浅表的标记很快就会消失，如果不进行真正的标记，咬啮在他们之间显然毫无意义，但Bucky的身体本能地想要留住更多。他紧贴着Steve赤裸的身体，知道这件事在他们之间并不陌生，他觉得他们曾经做过这个，他对Steve的皮肤、气味越加熟悉，他想要抓紧这唯一一点记忆中的闪光，他真的字面意义上那么做了。他的手紧握着Steve的勃起、将它抵上自己湿漉漉的后穴，他不知道该如何暗示才能让这个Alpha尽快明白，他需要他，出于意识最深处的直觉。

好在Steve领会了Bucky的意图，他的牙齿依旧深埋在Bucky的皮肤间，然后他又咬了一次，舌头舔着自己留下的牙印和血迹，与此同时，他的阴茎毫无阻碍地整个滑入了Bucky，终于从Omega那里逼出了一声漫长的、毫无保留的满足呻吟。

 

这是Steve第二次毫无保留地占有Bucky，他深埋在Bucky体内，赤裸的身体紧贴着对方的，Bucky平躺在座椅上，双腿张开、尽可能地让Steve贴近自己。他的胸口满是汗水，脸颊红晕，像是溺水之人一样大口呼吸着、金属的手臂抓破了Steve的肩膀，他在无声地乞求着什么。

Steve抚摸着Bucky的脸，看着那双深陷情欲的眼睛，开始了抽插。他的节奏很慢，Bucky的热潮才刚开始，Steve不知道在过去的七十年里他是否经历过这些，他不想太过激烈。他缓缓地进出着Bucky紧热的身体，双手捧着Bucky的脸，他并没有亲吻Bucky，而是执着地让Bucky的双眼与自己对视。Bucky用一只手挡住了眼睛，Steve就轻轻地抓住那只手、将它举过Bucky头顶：“就这样。”他命令，下身忽然开始了又快又猛烈的攻势。

Bucky在那样的刺激下又发出了一声短促的呻吟，他咬住嘴唇视图保持安静并坚决不肯与Steve对视。Steve无可奈何地咬住了Bucky的嘴唇，继续使用命令的口气说：“看着我，Bucky。”

狙击手在他的又一次有力撞击下叫了出来，眼睛张开、盯着Steve的脸：“我不是Bucky。”他回答，手臂却搂紧了Steve的身体、似乎想要他在自己体内更加深入一些。

“你是，”Steve闻着他散发出的又美妙又令人怀念的气息：“但那没关系。”他吻了Bucky，在他嘴唇里尝到了雨水和鲜血的味道：“想不起来也没关系，Bucky，我在这儿，我找到你了，我会陪着你一直到尽头。”

Bucky的身体火烫了起来，热潮完全展开，他开始像一个真正的Omega那样接纳Steve的阴茎。他用一只金属手臂就支撑起了两人的体重、翻身再次将Steve压在身下。这种掌控的感觉让他觉得好些了，他痛恨自己在热潮和Steve温和的话语中迷惑，他总感觉那并不属于他，仿佛他在偷取别人的东西——他并不在意，他偷盗、暗杀、抢掠，在记忆的空隙间他做了数不胜数的“坏事”，但这个Alpha是第一个让他有了自我概念的人。他不在乎自己身上发生什么，受伤时有人会为他修补，饥饿时有人会喂他进食，子弹用尽后有人会为他补充武器，但没人会在他迷茫的时候抓住他、告诉他他不再是一个人。他的手撑着Steve的胸膛，Alpha的火热阴茎因为姿势的改变而深入了他，这一刻身体的本能占据了主导地位，狙击手意识到了自己记忆深处那些不断被拼凑起来的碎片，它们都与这个金发的Alpha有关。他闭上了眼睛，用身体去感受对方的气味和温度，Alpha的双手紧扣着他的腰，用一种坚定的节奏引导他上下起落身体、将那根粗大的阴茎吞得更深。他觉得自己从未被如此深入，但从某种角度来说，这个Alpha一直存在与他身体内部一个无人可触及的角落里。他闭上了眼睛，喘息着、呻吟着在对方的阴茎上起落，他希望这一切可以就这样持续下去、让他能够抓住黑暗中那一点闪光，第一次他强烈地渴望知道自己是谁、能够填满回忆里千疮百孔的沟壑。

他看到了一条老旧的街道，古董汽车碾过路边的积水，瘦小的金发男孩被推向垃圾堆、鼻青脸肿却仍站起来竭力反抗；他看到了枪林弹雨，高大的金发男人在炮弹的碎片中穿梭；他看到了一间昏暗的房间，一些巨大的机械和一张老旧的地图；他看到了一辆疾驰的火车和无尽的雪；然后，在那些碎片之后，他看到了一双蓝色的眼睛，不管相隔多远，不管在哪个场景里，那双眼睛永远就只注视着他一个。

“Steve……”狙击手瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔张开，沙哑的声音无意识地念出了一个名字。Steve惊讶地看着他，双手扣紧了对方的腰，就在那一瞬间他在Bucky体内成结、将他们两个人牢牢地连接在了一起。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

成结让他们暂时无法分开，Bucky发出一声挫败的呻吟，无可奈何地靠着Steve的身体，他的脸枕在对方的肩膀上，为那陌生的体温和久违的人类皮肤触感而心悸。他不记得上一次和真正的人类如此靠近是什么时候：并不是治疗、修补他的武器或是别的什么，而是单纯的肌肤相触。

Steve不确定Bucky是否能承受够多的亲密，因此他老老实实地将一只手放在自己身侧，另外一只搭在Bucky汗湿的背上：“你叫了我的名字。”他陈述了这个事实，指尖不受控制地轻轻碰触Bucky光滑的后背。

“那不意味着什么。”Bucky尽可能撑起了自己，向下看着Steve的脸：“就是……它就那么出现了。”

“没关系，”Steve回答，伸手抚摸Bucky的脸颊：“你做得很对，那是我的名字。”

“你应该要更小些的……”Bucky在Alpha的抚摸下失神了，目光恍惚无法对焦、整个世界只剩下了甜蜜的信息素气息和他体内那硕大的结：“你应该要更没用些的……”他喃喃地重复了一遍，Steve忍不住笑了，仿佛时间一下子回到1944年：“我参军了啊……”他说，允许自己越界、拉低Bucky的身体亲吻了他的脸颊。

他们联结了将近二十分钟，分开后Bucky闻起来完全像是Steve的所有物了（虽然Steve绝不会这么看待他）。Bucky皱着鼻子闻着自己身上崭新标记的味道：那并不陌生，体内的某些东西告诉他这一切、这个Alpha都不再陌生了。他慢吞吞地穿好了衣服，坐回副驾驶，瞪着Steve仿佛要用目光将他烧出一个洞来。Steve尴尬地咳嗽了一声，也整理好了自己的仪表：“那么，我们要继续逃跑吗？”

Bucky思考了一下这个建议，觉得它并不那么让人讨厌。他在回忆里搜索着不多的信息，意识到过去的自己所做的事情就是杀人、返回某个指定场所报道、失去部分记忆，然后杀掉更多的人。眼下，消除了对Steve的敌意、被重新标记后，Bucky反而意识到他潜意识中未被磨灭的部分正在复活，长久以来他第一次有了意识、开始像人类一样思考。他想着自己是谁，想着Steve以及自己和这个Alpha之间的关系，想着他做过的事情，想着命令他做那些事情的人，他的右手抚摸着自己冰冷的左手，一个模糊的答案浮出了水面：“我要暂时留在你身边。”他回答，听起来不是特别确定，但也比Steve所预期的好太多。

“很好，那我们可得低调一阵子。”Steve盯着被遗忘在车座下方Natasha拿来的档案，发动了汽车。

结合耗费了不少时间，等他们重返公路、再度摆脱追踪后天已经全黑了。燃油耗尽，他们带上补给徒步前行直到抵达一个陌生的小镇，路牌显示这地方叫做Bnnyville，并不存在于Steve记忆中的任何一张地图上，他对这个荒凉的小镇挺满意——要是镇上能有家好点的汽车旅馆之类的就更好了。没几分钟他们就把小镇走完了，在路尽头靠近森林的地方有栋大房子，Steve犹豫着该不该去敲门，Bucky则指了指被昏暗的路灯照亮的牌子：那竟然是一家家庭式旅馆，看起来足有上百年的历史了。

老旧的旅馆总比汽车旅馆要好些，Steve想，带着Bucky走进门廊、按响了铃。好几分钟后一个睡眼朦胧、看上去足有一百岁的老妇人开了门，看到他们两人她眨了眨眼，似乎有些惧怕：此刻他们俩看上去落魄到极点，浑身泥水、背着偷来的背包，Bucky身上还藏了一堆武器。Steve只好摆出自己最具说服力的小脸：“女士，”他诚恳地说：“我们只需要一个房间，只要一个晚上。”

老妇人嗅了嗅，忽然敞开了门：“你们一定是私奔出来的，”她同情地看着他们，飞也似地走到柜台边抓了把钥匙：“拿去吧小伙子，热水可能不够，明天早上会好的。”她的手不着痕迹地在Steve手背上抚摸了一下：“嘿，不用担心，老Lucy的嘴巴很牢固。”

Steve目瞪口呆地接过钥匙，闻了闻自己身上：他们确实刚完成结合，被老人（Lucy）当做私奔的情侣也情有可原，但Steve还是忍不住红了脸。Bucky一言不发，板着脸从他手里拿过钥匙就走上了楼梯。老旧的木板在他脚下吱嘎作响。Lucy已经摇晃着脑袋回到门房去了，一面嘟囔着“现在的社会竟然还会逼人私奔”之类的唠叨。Steve只好跟上Bucky的脚步、追着他一直到二楼尽头的房间。

整栋旅馆内部看起来和外表一样荒凉破败，房间很潮湿，家具比他们的实际年龄还要老，但对经历过二战的两个人来说这已经算是个不错的栖息之地了。Steve示意Bucky先用浴室，他自己则在靠门的那张床上坐下来，从怀里摸出了Natasha的文件夹。

灯很暗，好在Steve的视力远胜于常人。他抚摸着文件夹上被雨水打湿变皱的部分，深吸了一口气，命令自己翻开了它。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steve记得的俄文不多——他很庆幸自己记得的俄文并不多。那份档案看起来脱离时代、至少是八十年代前的产物了。档案内的第一页附带了两张照片，一张是被关在冷冻库里、紧闭双眼的Bucky，看起来和现在非常相似，另外一张看起来则像是来自四十年代的某份档案，那穿着军装、眉目英俊的年轻人正是Steve记忆中的Bucky。他继续翻看着档案，努力克制住胸中的怒火，后面的部分长篇大论地用俄文记载着许多实验，从那些杂乱无章的技术描写中，Steve勉强梳理出了一些关键词：冰冻，实验，人体实验，义肢以及任务。

浴室里的水声停止了，Bucky赤身裸体、湿哒哒地走了出来，他的头发垂在肩膀两边，水珠沿着他的背和金属手臂，滴落在破旧的地板上。Steve在昏暗中抬起头，第一次有机会好好地观察Bucky的那条金属手臂：那看起来简直不像这个时代的技术。Bucky刚洗了个冷水澡，周身冰冷、散发着寒气，而在那冰冷的外表下，他的身体仍旧在散发高热的发情期味道。

他站在Steve面前，头发上的滴水打湿了Steve手里的档案。

“Bucky……？”Steve盯着湿漉漉的Bucky，将手里的档案合上丢到一边，快速走进浴室去抓了一条毛巾出来。那条毛巾又粗糙又破烂，闻起来带着上个世纪的霉味。他用毛巾包裹住Bucky的身体，草草给他擦干。Bucky的目光一直盯着那份档案：“我的？”他问。

“是的。”Steve不知如何作答，Bucky看起来很迷茫：“给我。”他回答，不等Steve反应就直接抓过那那份档案。金属的手指在颤抖，几乎捏坏了已经浸湿的封面。

Bucky看得很慢、很仔细，Steve不知道他何时学会了俄语，但看起来Bucky确实在认真地阅读着俄文部分的内容。漫长的七十年足够做很多事情，Bucky被改造成了现在这样，学会俄语也不是什么奇怪的事情了。

Steve的双手紧张地揪着自己的裤子，不知道Bucky从那份档案中了解到了多少自己的过去。时间一分一秒地过去，墙上老旧的钟表滴答作响，浴室里的水一滴一滴落在地板上，这沉默令人难以忍受，而Steve却不知道自己能做些什么。

Bucky终于翻过了档案的最后一页，他抬起头来依旧面无表情地看着Steve：“我不记得了。”他把档案无所谓地丢在一边：“我只知道我离开苏联很久了。”

“那么，”Steve轻轻问：“是谁让你做这些事？谁给你任务？”

“不能说，”Bucky盯着Steve的脸，坚定地重复道：“我不能说。”

“Bucky……！”Steve听起来很挫败，但Bucky的右手抚上了他的脸颊，似乎在笨拙地试图安慰他：“我在想，在回忆，”他用金属的手指指着自己的脑袋：“它会好起来的。不能告诉你，因为它们很危险。”

他在试图保护Steve，尽管他的记忆依旧支离破碎，但“保护这个Alpha”的本能却似乎已经觉醒了。Steve搂住了Bucky赤裸的身体，将脸埋进了他结实的小腹：“没关系。”他说，无法克制心里激烈的情感：“我们能一起对付‘它们’，你看到了，我变强了、不再是那个老是需要你保护的小Steve了。”

“但你还是一样蠢，从来不知道逃跑。”Bucky毫不客气地说，有那么一秒Steve还以为他们又回到了布鲁克林，时光倒流七十年，他还是那个瘦小的、被嘲笑被愚弄的金发小子，Bucky一脸心疼又无可奈何地给他擦拭脸上的伤口。

“所以你得看着我啊……”Steve在Bucky怀里抬起头，拉低了Bucky的肩膀好让他们能够亲吻。Bucky的嘴唇是冰冷的，Steve亲吻了它们，怀着七十年的爱与怀念。这个吻很快点燃了他们之间尚未熄灭的热火，他们忘记了这是逃亡之路、必须要小心谨慎以及他们仍身处危险之中。Bucky灵活地跃上了床、顺便将Steve也扯了上去。老旧的床铺发出古怪的咯吱声，Steve忍不住笑了出来，Bucky则依旧面无表情，但他的眼睛里闪烁着恳切的渴望。

现在的他依旧更像个机器，但他对Steve的渴求却是毫无掩饰的。他已经全身赤裸，脖颈和双腿间的腺体都在源源不断地散发着Omega的气息。Steve注意到他闻起来还像是自己的所属，看来深层的标记要比浅表标记更难消除，这个发现让他很满意。他脱掉了自己的衣服，让Bucky冰冷的身体紧靠着自己的，手指探入Bucky双腿之间，不久前才被自己标记过的地方。Bucky仰起头让Steve的嘴唇摩擦自己的脖子、准备好再一次被咬啮，他喜欢这个，Steve意味着回忆、温暖、安全，他让Bucky觉得可以信赖。他想起了从档案中读到的那个尘封在历史中的名字：James Buchanan Barnes中士，他不觉得自己和那个象征着牺牲与荣耀的名字有什么联系，但他知道一件事。

七十年前的James Buchanan Barnes中士无可救药地爱着眼前这个Alpha，而自己体内依旧有一部分无法被时光磨灭的东西，与James Buchanan Barnes中士紧密相连。他搂住了Steve的身体，用了很大的力气，第一次做出了主动的暗示：他亲吻了Steve的耳朵，小心翼翼地，似乎不确定自己该不该这么做。和Steve在一起越久，“我”这个概念就越发强烈，Bucky思考着他自己想要做的事情，而不是任务或者命令，现在，在这个老旧昏暗的房间，在这张破旧的床上，Bucky脑海内的“我”所想的只有一件事：他想被Steve标记，一次又一次。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

古老的房间被信息素交融的甜蜜味道占满，Bucky懒洋洋地躺在床单上，在有限的记忆中第一次如此放松。他的Alpha坚实的身体紧靠着他，嘴唇亲吻着他的脸颊，动作轻柔无比，仿佛他是个容易破碎的玻璃罐子。最终Bucky不耐烦地抓住了Steve、双手插进他的头发：“不是这样的。”他说，身体力行，仅用腰力将Steve掀翻、跨坐在Steve身上。床发出了一声悲鸣，老旧的电灯晃荡了几下后彻底熄灭了。他们都有优于常人的视力，黑暗并不会困扰他们。Steve被Bucky压制在身下，忍不住笑了出来——眼前的狙击手还保留着某些Bucky的特质，那让Steve看到了一丝希望：就算Bucky永远想不起七十年前的过去，他也还是他，某些东西不会改变，直到时间的尽头。

Steve放任Bucky压制自己——很少有Alpha肯交出控制权，但他们之间从来不是那种简单的关系，他们永远是平等的，彼此引导、支配、照顾。

Bucky低头注视着Steve漂亮的身体，金属手指滑过他胸口光滑的皮肤，一路向下，绕过小腹浓密的暗金色体毛、抚上了Steve的阴茎。他的另一只手正在轻轻地挑逗着Steve的嘴唇，这一切他做得都很生硬，抚摸Steve阴茎的金属手指似乎难以掌控力道，但这种与当年的Bucky截然相反的笨拙尝试却让Steve诡异地额外兴奋。他舒展身体，毫不在意地让Bucky自行探索，舌头舔着Bucky的手指卷动，想知道Bucky会为他做出怎样的反应。

这有点好笑，此时此刻，Steve反倒成了他们俩中间有经验的那个。

Bucky低头咬上了Steve的嘴唇，Steve脖颈间的气息让他浑然欲醉、只想要索取更多亦或是被全盘掠夺。他能感受到自己不断流出体液的下身，那些饱含信息素的液体已经将Steve的皮肤全部打湿了。Bucky用一种野兽一样的方式亲吻着Steve，用上了舌头和牙齿，而Steve全盘配合、用舌头和他追逐，让这亲吻变成了一场火辣无比的角力。他的双手插进了Bucky湿漉漉的长发，指尖卷着它们、将打结的部分梳理开，然后一路向下，沿着Bucky的脊椎滑了下去。

Bucky在Steve嘴唇间发出了一声意义不明的呻吟，当Steve的手指滑落到他脊椎末端时他几乎是在低吼了。

“嘘……”Steve的一根手指毫无阻碍地滑入了Bucky的身体，另外一只手抬起来抚上了Bucky汗湿的脸：“不能让别人听见，我们在‘私奔’，记得吗？”

“见鬼了……”Bucky的脸因为情欲而涨得通红，咬牙切齿地咒骂，但他的声音在Steve的手指不断深入时变得嘶哑柔软：“该死的……”他喘息着骂起来：“你以前没这么擅长这个……！”

“告诉我你都想起了什么。”Steve又加入了一根手指，他不需要准备Bucky，Bucky早就因为几小时前那次标记而变得柔软了，更何况他正处在激烈的发情阶段。Steve只是想要这么做，他喜欢用手指打开Bucky，过去他们没有多少机会能做到这一步，每一次都成为了弥足珍贵的回忆。Steve原本以为自己要靠着那些回忆过一辈子了——他是个无可救药的老旧派，深信一个Alpha终生只该与一个Omega结合，爱情至死不渝——但现在Bucky回来了，活生生的Bucky，喘息着、因为情热而充满渴求，Steve觉得自己必须实际地重温过去，让这一切感觉起来不像是场过于美妙的梦境。

“你是个笨蛋，一直是……”Bucky咬着嘴唇好不发出太夸张的声音，他的脑袋里本来就是一团乱麻，Steve深入的手指让他更加不能思考。记忆的碎片在头脑中沉浮来去，他只能老老实实地把它们说出来：“我讨厌你那时候穿的那套衣服，”他说，挺直腰好让Steve进入得更深一些：“太紧了，人人都盯着你看……”

“那就是为什么你一有机会就想弄坏它……”Steve笑了，将三根手指一并推入Bucky，手指尖端感受着他丝缎一样柔滑的内部：“还有呢？”

Bucky昂起了头，快感一拨又一波洗刷着他的身体，他不知道为什么光是手指就能将自己挑逗到这个地步。他的身体里像有把烈火在灼烧，烧光了过去和未来，只有眼前这一刻才是重要的，他的双手支撑在Steve胸前，金属手指在对方坚实的皮肤上留下了印记：“有一个冬天，”他断断续续地说，扭着腰想要让Steve更深入他：“你病得快死了……我以为你会死，”他说，眼睛里闪烁着奇异的光彩：“那时候我想，如果这家伙死了，我八成也活不下去。”

“你从来没告诉过我。”Steve有些哽咽地说。那是1940年的冬天，纽约异常寒冷，他几乎死于肺炎和呼吸道感染，Bucky熬了几天几夜才把他从死神那儿夺回来。他抽出了自己的手指、拉低了Bucky，翻身再次将他压在了自己身下：“那不会再发生了，”他用另外一只手撩开Bucky湿漉漉的头发，在黑暗中注视着对方闪闪发亮的眼睛：“这次我们会在一起，直到尽头。”

Bucky动了动嘴唇，没有发出任何声音，回忆里那些美丽的东西忽然一下消失不见，剩下的是无尽的雪，连绵的山谷，说着俄语的人，晃来晃去的机械以及鲜血。他的嘴唇抽搐起来、手臂收紧，几近无助地搂住了Steve的身体，好让自己不会在这时崩溃。Steve的温度似乎成了某种救赎，而Bucky急需那个。他深深地呼吸、不让Steve注意到自己的异常，张开双腿对Alpha做出了再明显不过的暗示。

Steve的嘴唇压上他的，双手拉开Bucky的大腿、挺身整个进入了他。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steve深埋在Bucky体内，Bucky又紧又热的身体像把刀鞘一样完美地包裹着他。他亲吻着Bucky的额头，觉得Bucky冰冷的身体似乎终于有了一些热度。

Bucky发出了低低的呻吟，喉结上下滚动，双眼紧闭，紧咬着嘴唇好让自己别叫出来。Steve已经开始了又快又急切的律动，他知道Bucky能承受多少，于是他放纵了自己Alpha的天性。他整个退出来、再用力地插进去，床铺在他们身下吱嘎作响，Steve甚至觉得自己听到了楼下老Lucy无奈的叹息声。他有点不好意思地看着Bucky，稍微放缓了一下节奏。Bucky在黑暗中无声地喘息，金属手臂搂紧了Steve的腰，另一只手按在他的臀部，手指深陷入那里的肌肉：“用力，”他轻轻说，舌头滑过Steve汗湿的脸：“我喜欢，大兵。”仿佛为了证明自己的话似的，他用结实有力的大腿紧紧夹住Steve的腰、让他感受到自己的力量：“你知道我不会就这么坏掉，对吧？”

“是的，”Steve低头亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，更加用力地挺入他、让Bucky仰起头喘息不止，“我知道你能行，士兵。”他柔和地说，用与语调全然相反的力度占有着这具温暖的肉体。他的嘴唇沿着Bucky的脸颊温柔地亲吻，舌间滑过他下巴上新生的胡茬、在Bucky的脖子上留下一个又一个轻微的咬痕。他不再需要做这些浅表的标记了——他在Bucky体内标记他，一次比一次深入直到Bucky在他身体下方颤抖、坚硬的阴茎顶上了Steve的小腹，不停流淌着湿漉漉的前液。

Bucky一直在压抑着，汗水沿着他身体四处滚落，他的双手紧抓着Steve的手臂，像是溺水的人渴求一线生机一样。他用大腿夹紧了Steve的腰，毫无预兆地用力将身上的Alpha掀翻，就着依旧联结的姿势骑上了Steve。Steve看起来对这个一点意见都没有，只是扶着Bucky的腰让他保持平衡：Bucky总是富有创意的那一个，而Steve从不会抱怨他的新点子。看起来Bucky更喜欢自己掌控节奏，现在他觉得似乎夺回了一些主动权，那让这一切变得更加火辣了。他用一种稳定的节奏摆动臀部、一次次将Steve吞入得更深，情热的本能早已中和了不适与疼痛，他现在所能想的就是如何把Steve吃进得更深一些。他的手指抚摸着自己脖子上Steve留下来的咬痕，用金属的手臂抓住Steve的手、将他们放在自己的阴茎上：“摸我。”他用嘶哑的声音命令道，Steve立刻握紧了他的阴茎，用一种快速的、下流得足以让Bucky叫出来的方式开始撸动。

Bucky没叫出来（是的，他们仍然在‘私奔’的路上呢），他用两只手撑着Steve的胸口，仿佛发泄一样地骑着身下的Alpha，Steve则一面给Bucky手淫，一面向上挺动胯部索求更多。他觉得自己就要成结了，Bucky如此渴求他，他没办法坚持太久。他握着Bucky的阴茎，拇指刮过尖端部分，从Bucky那儿逼出又一发喘息。他想要亲吻Bucky，于是另外一只手缠绕上了Bucky的肩膀、将他拉低，咬住了他的嘴唇。现在Bucky整个人都伏在Steve身上了，这姿势让Steve的阴茎滑出了一些、不再那么深入，显然他们俩都不怎么喜欢这个情形但又无法放弃亲吻彼此。最终Steve直起了身体、让Bucky靠在怀里，再次深入他并不停地亲吻Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky尝起来和七十年前一样，像是枪支、血、泥土以及他的，这很棒，Steve无法克制地想要更多。他紧搂着Bucky、毫不在乎会在对方背上留下多少淤青，阴茎深入地挺动了几次、在Bucky身体里成结，将他们牢牢地锁在了一起。

Steve的手重新抚摸上了Bucky坚硬的阴茎，伴随着成结的刺激，只两三下Bucky就高潮了，他在Steve肩膀上颤抖、张开嘴咬住了Steve脖子上的腺体，他没办法像Steve标记自己那样去标记一个Alpha，这不过是一种发泄好让他不会叫出声来。咬住Steve的感觉不错，Bucky知道Steve会允许自己这么做，他没能想起太多细节，但直觉告诉他Steve会包容他的一切，从过去到现在始终如是。他的牙齿咬破了Steve的皮肤，血腥味在嘴里弥漫开来，而Steve只是搂着他、将他的精液抹在他们俩的小腹，让他们俩闻起来就像一个整体。

他们都没说话，就那么安静地在黑暗中彼此依偎，等着Steve的结消退下去。整日的逃亡和标记让他们疲累不已，超级士兵也是需要休息的。Bucky先闭上了眼睛，然后是Steve，他们睡了没多久就醒来了，窗外依旧黑漆漆一片，四下里安静得仿佛一切都不存在一样。

Steve挺了挺身体，发现结已经褪下去了。他小心地抬高Bucky好让他们两个人分开，Bucky还有点迷糊地靠着他，不再像是那个冷酷的狙击手，倒像是从前的Bucky了。

“你知道吗……”Steve在黑暗中突兀地说：“那时候，我曾经梦想过的……”他的手在Bucky浓密的头发间穿梭，钟爱地亲吻着那些潮湿柔软的发丝：“那时候我知道战争总会结束，我希望我们都活着，一直在一起，生一堆孩子，其中一个有你的眼睛，然后我们叫他小James。”这是他从未对任何人甚至Bucky说过的，这一刻不知为何他就那么坦诚地、毫无保留地说了出来。Bucky沉默了好几秒钟，就在Steve觉得自己是不是越界的时候，他说：“我知道，”他的声音很低、很柔和：“或者说过去的James Barnes知道，”他似乎在努力地回想着什么，声音有些飘忽不定：“他想要和你在一起的，等战争结束后，有一个家，他甚至想好了买什么样的车、在哪条街上买房子。”他用第三人称平淡地说，“他计划有三个孩子，其中一个Alpha，用他爸爸或者你爸爸的名字。”

这些琐碎的回忆突如其来地出现在Bucky的脑海里，他就那么直率地把它呈献给了Steve，Steve不知道该作何回应，“感谢上帝啊……”他说，搂紧了Bucky不停地亲吻：“我真高兴你回来了……”

Bucky的身体忽然绷紧了，金属的手指发出危险的摩擦声，在Steve耳边用几乎无法听到的声音说：“‘他们’在靠近。”

Steve立刻也察觉到了Bucky所指的“他们”，听起来像是一只装备齐全的特攻队，直觉告诉他这止队伍和神盾局不会有任何联系。Bucky已经进入了战斗模式，抽出了不知道什么时候藏在枕头下的枪，像只在暗处狩猎的黑豹一样优雅地滑下了床，消失在阴影中。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steve只来得及滑进自己的牛仔裤里，第一发子弹就擦着他的脸颊射进了墙壁。楼下响起了老Lucy的尖叫，Steve心里充满了愧疚：他希望她平安无事。他摸出了藏在袋子里的盾牌、挡住呼啸而来的子弹，试图给自己找个更好的隐蔽位置。这栋旅馆太破旧，墙壁都是木头打造的，基本上形不成什么保护作用。除了窗外疯狂扫射的子弹之外，走廊上也响起了脚步声：五个人，矩阵型前进，听起来都带了重型装备。

Steve扫了一眼仍旧埋伏在角落里的Bucky，在黑暗中对他打了一个手势。一切都好像回到了七十年前，他们在咆哮突击队时合作默契——Alpha和Omega之间独特的精神联结加上他们从小一起长大的背景让他们犹如一个完美的整体。Bucky不知道什么时候穿上了裤子，普通的牛仔裤不能像战斗服那样配合，但他还是想办法在裤子里塞满了武器。看到Steve的手势他点了点头，于是Steve滚到门边的死角，安静地等待着特攻队的到来。

他知道按照惯例这些人会排成线状潜进来，扫射三点，六点和九点的方向，标准的军事化行动。他在枪林弹雨中平心静气、等着敌人的到来。无论对手是谁，如果他们的目标是伤害Bucky，那就是以Steve为敌。五个人的小组已经来到了门边，即使隔着子弹的呼啸声Steve也能听到他们衣服摩擦的响动，他知道对方在用肢体语言相互交流，就在这一刹那Steve先发制人、一脚踹开了房门，用盾牌砸上了第一个敌人的脸。对方哼也没哼一声就倒下了，Bucky紧跟着Steve冲出来，在Steve对付第二、第三个人的时候他手里的枪已经射穿了第四个的喉咙。血溅满了他赤裸的上身，第五个人冷静地反击，Bucky用金属手臂毫不在乎地挡住射向自己的子弹，一脚踢中了对方的腹部、然后干净利落地用枪托砸晕了他再补上一记致命的子弹。Steve也已经搞定了另外两个，Bucky抓起他就跑：“我们得走，还有后续部队。”

Steve一手抓着盾牌，另一手捡起了丢出来的补给包，跟着Bucky跑向了旅馆后方。两个人先后跳出窗、从二楼跳落到平地上。他们都赤着脚，踩着枯叶和泥土一路狂奔的滋味不怎么好受，但总胜过身后的枪林弹雨。旅馆后方也有埋伏，但没有前面那么密集，他们突破了障碍并且抢到了对方的车，两人跳进汽车、来不及多想就发动、一路驶进了黑暗的丛林。

他们在树林里艰难地穿梭了好一会儿才找到公路，身后追兵仍在，他们丝毫不能松懈。这次是Bucky在开车，Steve闻到了浓烈的血腥味道，他不知道那是Bucky的伤还是别人的血，这让他担心又焦躁，却又不敢开灯暴露目标。

“我没受伤。”仿佛感应到了他的焦虑，Bucky说，借着微弱的仪表盘反光看了一眼Steve、确认对方也平安无事。

Steve松了一口气：“你想去哪儿？”既然对手的目标是Bucky，也许接下来应该让Bucky决定——Steve不认为Bucky想要离开自己，某种东西告诉他眼前这个人在恢复、离当年的Bucky越来越接近。

“我不知道，”Bucky咬了一下嘴唇，看起来有些困惑：“我试过，至少我记得我试过，但没成功。”

他说得断断续续的，语调破碎，联想起不久前刚看过的文档，Steve大致明白了Bucky的意思。在那些残酷的实验、任务与洗脑的间隙，也许Bucky会想起被剥夺的过去，又或者他只是单纯地产生了自我意识和概念，也许他曾经试着逃亡结果却都一败涂地。但现在不一样了，Steve又找到了他，时隔七十年他们又是一个整体了，Bucky再也不需要独自一个人面对一切，因为Steve绝不会再放开他的手了。

“你想做什么都行，这次我会陪着你的。”Steve回答，后视镜里已经出现了追兵，他却完全不在乎。

Bucky扫了一眼疯狂加速追来的三辆SUV，空白的脸上第一次露出了一个微笑。

“口气挺大啊……”他低声说，猛地一脚踩上刹车、让后方正在全速前进的两辆SUV毫无准备地撞上了自己。

撞车的瞬间Steve和Bucky已经跃出了汽车，Steve用盾牌防护自己，Bucky则用金属手臂攀上了敌人的车顶、砸开钢板，抓起手里的来复枪对着里面一顿狂轰滥炸。Steve揍晕了另外一辆车里全副武装的五个敌人：他平时下手没这么狠辣，但想到这些家伙曾经一次又一次将Bucky逼迫到何种境地，Steve就没办法停手。他没杀任何人，但那些人说不定觉得死了更好。第三辆车里还剩下四个人，他们跳出来摆开阵势、用车做掩护对着Steve和Bucky疯狂开枪。Bucky低声用俄语骂了一句什么，丢下手里的来复、从腰间摸出两把M9冲对方开火。他的准头可比对手好得太多，没几秒钟就干掉了两个。弹匣打空了，Bucky不耐烦地丢下手枪，不知道从哪里摸出了他的匕首，跳到还幸存的两个人面前。Steve追上去用盾牌防护射向他的子弹，不出五秒钟，最后两个追兵的喉咙已经被Bucky割断了。

太阳正从山谷间升起，Bucky喘息着站在公路中央，被一具一具尸体和三辆报废的汽车环绕，手里还紧紧攥着自己的战术匕首。他的头发、赤裸的上身都染满了血，沿着破烂的牛仔裤滴落，滑到了路面上。他就那么沉默地站在那儿，像个刚收割了村庄的死神一样，可是他的脸上一片迷茫，双眼无神地盯着血肉模糊的尸体，仿佛不相信自己结束了他们的生命一样。

“Bucky。”Steve站起来，轻轻地叫了Bucky的名字，过了好几秒钟Bucky才反应过来，他的肩膀猛烈地抽动了几下，匕首当啷一声掉落在地面，他回头看着Steve，表情又惊慌又无措。

他在Steve面前杀了很多人，按照他被训练、被要求的那样，用最精准、最冷酷、最高效的方式。

“过来，”Steve放下了手里的盾牌，向Bucky张开了双手：“过来，Bucky。”他又重复道，仿佛Bucky会就此消失一样。

Bucky迟疑了片刻，最后不怎么情愿地走向了Steve，看起来像个犯了错又羞于承认的孩子。Steve用手抹掉了他脸上飞溅的血珠：“你受伤了没有？”

Bucky看了一眼自己右侧腰间的两处擦伤，摇了摇头：“不严重，很快就会好的。”

“那好，”Steve捡起了自己的盾牌，在Bucky还带着血珠的嘴唇上轻轻亲吻了一下：“上最后那辆车，我们继续走。”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Steve对逃亡并不陌生。

远在1943年他们就做过类似的事情，那时候他们没有任何装备，没有补给，仅有生存下去的勇气和坚持。他们在德国敌后一路前行，最终他们活了下来，却只迎接来了一次更为漫长的分离。

眼下的情形比起1943年来说算是好很多了。

Steve在守夜，Bucky刚睡下没几分钟。即使是睡眠状态他看上去也很紧绷：武器藏在枕头下，双手放在身体两侧随时可以摸到刀具的地方，Steve很肯定他在床垫下也藏了一些东西。看着Bucky疲惫的睡脸，Steve想起了1943年那个不断逃亡的冬天，他还记得当时的James Barnes中士的脸：满是泥土、汗水和血，深埋在睡袋中，眼睛里却仍是微笑和希望，专注地看着Steve。

现在他们仍旧有希望，他们在新泽西，打算一路向纽约：最危险的地方有时也是最安全的地方，况且尽管Bucky从未提过，但Steve认为他想要去纽约，那里是一切开始的地方。布鲁克林仍然有让他们觉得熟悉的东西留着，去那里也许对Bucky有好处也说不定。甩掉又一批追踪者后他们进了这家小汽车旅馆，并没有刻意隐蔽行踪，反正对手看起来十分神通广大。Bucky仍然拒绝透露任何详情，Steve也没办法联系神盾，以Fury的性格来说肯放他这么久简直不可思议，他觉得也许这和Natasha有什么关系也说不定，但眼下他无暇想太多，Bucky才是唯一重要的东西，他错过了七十年，可不会再错过他一次。

Bucky在黑暗中张开了眼睛，转头看着Steve：“你这么盯着我让我很难睡着。”

“抱歉，”Steve笑了，活动了一下僵硬的身体：“我到外面去，你继续睡。”

“不用，”Bucky坐了起来：“我不需要睡太多。”

血清让他们对于睡眠的需要远低于常人，半小时的深度睡眠足可以支持48小时的活动，况且在过去的七十年里显然他们都睡得足够多了。Steve爬到床上，在Bucky身边半躺下来，试探着将手搭在Bucky的大腿上：并没什么特别亲密的暗示，只是为了实际地确认他就在那里、没有离开。近几天来Bucky已经逐渐适应了与Steve在身体方面的接触，毕竟他们在逃亡而且他们已经多次结合过了，他已经很习惯被这个Alpha的气息环绕，尽管他的记忆依旧是支离破碎的，但能回想起来的片段越来越多，而在每一个碎片中都满是这个Alpha的影子。

“你还是不想告诉我，对吗？”Steve安静地说，Bucky看起来在思考，最终他绷紧的身体放松了下来：“我知道的并不多，”他回答，“现在想起来应该是在苏俄，嗯，结束之后。”

“我听说那是九十年代……”Steve感叹了一声，说到“过时”这件事情，他和Bucky可说不分彼此。

“我不知道我是怎么离开苏联的，”Bucky回答：“醒来时就是不同的地方，不同的任务，如果我说不，他们会把我关进那个‘盒子’里，我不喜欢它，很痛。”

如果Bucky会用到“痛”这个词，那么肉体方面的痛苦大约是惊人的、普通人根本无法承受的程度。Steve想起档案中的内容，认为Bucky所说的应该是某种用来电击或者洗脑的工具，他压抑住了愤怒、安静地听着Bucky继续：“后来也就习惯了。他们说他们在试图建立一个新世界，一个更好的地方，他们需要我来……消除一些不好的影响。”

“名字，地点？”Steve几乎在瞬间就做出了一个决定，如果Bucky被逼迫到今天这个地步，那么他们应该转身战斗反抗。不管这是什么组织，如果他们利用Bucky做那些暗杀和恐怖活动，就不应该存在在这个世界上。

“我记得的不多，没有任务的时候我只是在睡觉，”Bucky看着自己的金属手臂：“但我知道它们自称‘九头蛇’，他们到处都是。”仿佛看透了Steve的想法，他伸出手来抚摸Steve的头发、像是安抚一只愤怒的狮子：“它们很危险，Steve。”

他的声音听起来非常柔软，不再像那个冰冷的、拒人于千里之外的狙击手了，他叫Steve这个名字的方式让Steve怀念了七十几年，再次听到自己被Bucky如此呼唤，那让Steve有勇气面对任何事情：“你该知道我不会逃跑，不管多危险，我可以一直和他们耗下去。”Steve笑了，握住了Bucky的手拉到嘴唇边亲吻，闻着Bucky手腕腺体间散发出来的淡淡地Omega气息：Bucky还没有完全度过发情期，他闻起来还像是情热、结合与Steve。Bucky容许了他的亲密举止，有些无可奈何地说：“是啊，你一直就是这么个傻瓜。”他试探着用另一只金属手臂抚摸Steve的肩膀、小心地控制着力道，他不想伤害Steve，不再想伤害他了。

“你总是这么说。”Steve笑着回答，翻身压住了Bucky：“所以，我猜我们是不用睡了？”

“嗯，”Bucky露出了脖子、让Steve嗅闻自己的气味，同时放纵自己沉浸在对方散发出来的Alpha气味中，相当肯定地回答：“不用。”

 

无论多少次，结合的感觉依旧美妙无比。Steve深埋进Bucky体内，将Bucky彻底打开，他的双手、嘴唇和气息无处不在，将Bucky严密地包裹在一个只有他们两人的世界里。成结的时间甚至比以往都要迅速，Steve让Bucky侧躺在自己怀里，亲吻他肩膀上那些永远不会愈合的伤痕，轻轻地抚摸着他的金属手臂：“所以，”他轻声问，“你会的，对吧？让我和你一起面对这个？”

Bucky有点困，他的意识已经滑向了睡眠的边缘，如果不是Steve还在他体内成结他说不定已经睡熟了，他枕着Steve的手臂，背后是他的Alpha温暖无比的身体，长久以来他从未置身于如此舒适的场景，他没办法将自己从这一切剥离、重新成为一台机器：“嗯，”他回答，脸颊无意识地磨蹭着Steve的手臂、放任自己在Steve的怀抱里熟睡：“我会的。”

Steve低头亲吻了Bucky的后颈。

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Steve不确定Bucky还记得多少，老实说当他第一次回到布鲁克林旧日居所时也是一片茫然：他勉强记得一些建筑，大部分的旧公寓都已经被拆除了，当年他和Bucky共同租住的那栋旧楼早已无影无踪，几条Steve曾被人痛扁的小胡同倒是依稀保留了当年的模样。

此刻他们两个人并肩走在街头，看起来就像两个普通的年轻人。他们都带了棒球帽，Bucky穿了一件连帽衫，双手插进口袋里好掩饰他那条不同寻常的手臂。尽管Bucky看起来像个匆匆结束打工正要赶去上课的学生，但Steve知道Bucky已经差不多武装到了牙齿。他走在Bucky身边，除了旅行袋里藏着的盾牌之外什么都没带，一手轻松地搂着Bucky的肩膀——起初Bucky对这样公开的亲密显然很在意，他的身体很僵硬，谨慎地打量着四周、避免吸引太多注意，引来不必要的对手。但随即他就意识到这已经不是他那模糊的记忆中的年代了，人们对两个年轻男人拉手、拥抱完全不介怀。这里是纽约，每个人都匆忙地与彼此擦肩而过、顾不上干涉其他人的生活，更何况他们两人浑身上下依旧散发着“我们刚结合”的气息。

他们在人群中不紧不慢地穿行，彼此都没什么目的，Bucky只是跟着Steve、完全不在意对方将他带到哪里。他们坐了地铁、换了两次公交车，最终停留在了七十年前他们最熟悉的敌方：已经消失的昔日老公寓。

街道勉强保留了旧时模样，其余一切都已经物是人非。Steve听说那栋老公寓（他第一次标记Bucky的地方）在八十年代就被拆除了，取而代之的是在当时来看很时髦的建筑。如今这里已经变成了一栋冷清的办公楼，一层是家生意寻常的咖啡厅。Steve带着Bucky在街道上的位子坐下来，点了两杯再普通不过的咖啡。

服务生一转身，Natasha就像是幽灵一样凭空出现、优雅地滑进空着的第三张椅子上：“我在想你们要什么时候才肯出现。”她的声音里有那么一点点玩笑的意思，Steve不禁脸红了：显然Natasha注意到了他们的结合状态。Bucky板着脸孔不动声色地盯着这对他来说依旧陌生的女人。他记得她曾经给过他们帮助，他已经在脑海里将Natasha从“敌人”一栏划除，但也并没有将她列入“可信任”的范围之内。让他觉得古怪的是Natasha看他的样子仿佛他们之间完全不是陌生人的关系，她看着他的视线很柔和，几乎和Steve的感觉差不多。

但Bucky完全不记得她。

那让Bucky有些焦虑，他的手指捏紧了口袋里藏着的一把枪，金属和金属摩擦发出了微弱的刺耳声响。

“放松，士兵……”Natasha用俄语柔和地说，这让Bucky想起在那家小旅馆时，她对自己的耳语。

那时候她说，你曾经告诉我冬天总会结束，我现在相信了。

Bucky不认为自己会说出这样的话，如果是James Barnes倒有点可能——也不会，他更像是那种没心没肺、活泼爱笑的类型。必须停止用第三人称称呼James Barnes，Bucky在心里默默地提醒自己。

“我们需要见见Fury，完全私密的，”Steve无视了Natasha和Bucky之间微妙的互动。通过那份档案他已经了解到这两人都曾在苏俄待过不短的时间，彼此之间不会一点交集都没有，他很高兴这世界上还有另外一个人知道Bucky的存在并试图帮助过他，但现在不是谈论这些的时候：“能帮我转告他吗？”

“我想他一直在等你开口，”Natasha从怀里摸出一只手机递给Steve：“安全线路，没有监听什么的，你想要联系他随时都可以，”她说，偷走Steve那杯咖啡喝了一大口：“这不是你们两个人单枪匹马能解决的事情，你需要帮助。”

“没错，”Steve接过了手机，对女特工露出了感激的微笑：“Natasha，我很感谢你做的一切，不是为了我，而是为了Bucky。”

Natasha看了依旧面无表情的Bucky一眼，那双美丽的绿色眼睛里一瞬间闪过了一些恍惚的情绪，接着她摇了摇头：“我做我该做的，如此而已。”然后她又恢复了一贯的模样，半边眉毛挑起来，不怀好意地打量着Steve：“倒是你们，我没想到你是那种执行到底的Alpha——”

“够了！”在她说出更多让人面红耳赤的话之前Steve打断了她，但他的耳朵已经红透了，Natasha大笑起来，Bucky先是迷茫地看着他们两个，最终视线落到Steve身上：这会儿是正午，阳光洒满了Steve全身，他的金发闪闪发光，耳朵红通通的，肩膀缩起、简直像个孩子一样害羞，视线低垂装着在研究那只手机，甚至没和Bucky对视。

那一瞬间，Bucky的嘴角也翘了起来。

七十年来第一次，他发现这世界上还有好笑的事情，他想起了“笑”的含义。

然后他觉得心里一阵温暖，就好像被阳光填满了所有阴暗的角落。九头蛇或者其他的一切都无所谓，他找到Steve了，这才是最重要的事情。

“Bucky……？”意识到了Bucky那看起来全然发自内心的微笑，Steve几乎是惊讶地轻轻叫了Bucky的名字，目光专注地盯着Bucky依旧翘起的嘴角。Natasha的揶揄和周围的人群都不存在了，时光倒流七十年，只剩下了两个来自布鲁克林、彼此相依为命的孩子。

Bucky不知道该说些什么，他想起了1943年远赴英国前与Steve的道别，他对他行礼，告诉他“James Barnes中士要和107兵团去英国了”，他想起了那时候Steve担忧又羡慕的表情，不知不觉的，Bucky举起了右手，对Steve行了一个标准的军礼：“James Barnes中士报道。”他说，嘴角还挂着一个近乎微笑的弧度。

Steve回了礼：“欢迎回家，”他对Bucky说，站起来隔着桌子搂紧了Bucky的肩膀，声音哽咽：“欢迎回家，Bucky……”

 

Natasha就只是安静地坐在那儿，看着他们两个，喝着咖啡，布鲁克林的阳光很温暖，雨终于停止了。

 

全文完


End file.
